


Touch

by samtopsdean



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s10e14 The Executioner's Song, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samtopsdean/pseuds/samtopsdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, as Dean stumbles out of that damned barn, his green eyes glassy and unfocused, the first thing he does after handing the Blade to Cas is fall into Sam's embrace. Based on 10x14 "The Executioner's Song."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> now I know that I should be updating my other works and series, but after last night's episode I absolutely cannot get this out of my head.

It feels like forever since Sam held Dean like this.

They used to be a little too close, when they were kids; a teacher sent them to the school guidance counselor when she saw them hugging behind a row of lockers when Sam was in third grade. They were given the usual lecture of, "Don't do that, it's not normal," and were asked the usual questions of, "How's your home life? Does your dad touch you in ways you don't like?" They mumbled an embarrassed no and were sent on their way. Dean decided to stop showing affection in public, an instinct more based on survival than Sam. Sam didn't realize that until he left for Stanford.

At home, though, they couldn't stop touching each other. Most often it wasn't even sexual, just brushes of their arms as they walked past each other and comforting pats on the shoulder. They of course hid whatever it was from their father, because they knew he wouldn't react very well.

When Sam turned 16, Dean fucked him for the first time. They both decided they didn't really like it that way, because of the fact that Sam was steadily growing taller than Dean and his dick was bigger, anyway(at least that was the excuse Dean made). So Sam fucked into Dean until he shook, until his shoulders trembled. Afterward, when neither of them felt like cleaning up, Sam held Dean close to his chest, whispering comforting words into his hair.

The dynamic was strange, at first, Dean usually being the one to take charge, but they got into a rhythm that didn't stop until Sam left.

And then Dean came to Stanford. Sam told his brother over and over again that he has a girlfriend; that it was wrong, what they did. They stopped touching each other, and they haven't, at least not like that, since. The weight of that makes itself known every time they so much as talk to one another.

Now, as Dean stumbles out of that damned barn, his green eyes glassy and unfocused, the first thing he does after handing the Blade to Cas is fall into Sam's embrace. He leans on Sam, burying his face into his neck, and Sam can feel the subtle shakes of Dean's shoulders that only he can detect. "You did it," he whispers into his brother's hair.

It's been forever since Sam held Dean like this.

**Author's Note:**

> free invisible cuddles from sam winchester for kudos and comments!


End file.
